Daughter Of Hades
by mizukifoxgirl
Summary: Summary: A cross over with the Percy Jackson mostly still Hellsing1 What if Seras father was her step father. What if she was the child of Hades. Will she turn to the hunt or stay with hellsing? Mostly Hellsing but still will have maybe 5 or 6 character from Percy Jackson! after so many month there finally a new chapter for yall
1. Chapter 1

What IF?

A . N: First of all I know I should be updating seras the secret hybrid but I apologize I kept thinking about a story for this and also haunted will be updated next month due to school starting here!

Summary: A cross over with the Percy Jackson mostly still Hellsing1

What if Seras father was her step father. What if she was the child of hades.

Will she turn to the hunt or stay with hellsing?

Prologue: 19 years ago

Serah walked out of the clinic as a man followed her out. She slowly turned around to face his cold black eyes and then walked away leaving the man behind over whelmed by what just happened they were going to have a baby soon!

Normally she would be happy but not this time! Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder..

" What are we going to do my child is doomed to heroine fate".

The man just stared at her and then sighed he didn't know either he was just as worried for there unborn daughter as she was. " I don't know Serah but I will do everything in my power to keep her safe!" He shouted and then looked at her with warm eyes.

" What about your wife and your brothers they will kill her for even being born!" she shouted sacred and frustrated " You think I don't know that I am more worried about her my other 2 children are safe in the lotus hotel maybe I can let her stay there.." he didn't finish his sentence he knew he couldn't do that. "well which one of us will she look like?" I don't know yet but hopefully she has your beautiful Ocean blue eyes.".

Serah laughed at the charm he still had with her. They gazed up to the sky hoping for something good.

9 month later

Serah was holding a baby with blond and black hair and beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"She beautiful and she has a little bit of you in her." Serah said exhaustedly.

"what should we name her?" Hades asked his lover as he stared at the beautiful little girl

"How about Seras, Seras Demeter Victoria". Serah said proudly.

"what a beautiful name for beautiful girl oh yeah before I forget". Hades put a little bracelet with a flower and skull on it. " It to protect her from monster at least for a while so don't worry". Hades said looking a Serah. "I will do my best to keep her safe no matter what even if it mean marrying someone." Hades smiled and said "I will ask Aphrodite to find someone good enough for you and Seras that I promise". They both smiled and laughed unaware of the future of their precious baby girl.

SO what did y'all guys think this is mostly Hellsing only appearance from Hades and his brother and Percy also Artemis so that about it. I hope you guy enjoy this Fan fiction I tried my best fro a prologue so please review and maybe some advice!

See you soon!


	2. Hades Daughter

Chapter 1: Daughter of the underworld

It was a quiet night at Hellsing, Sir Integra was doing paperwork while Walter served her tea, and Alucard was drinking his blood wine when he decided to see what his fledgling was up to. Seras was holding a picture of her 2 parent before her mother got married she used to have black locks until the orphanage got some dye and made it completely blond at that time she wished her father Hades was there but he wasn't in fact the last time she ever saw him was when she was when she was 8 years old she missed him a lot but at same time hated him for never being there for her. She looked at the man and then down to her bracelet it had been a gift for her when she was born and she stilled loved it she still remembered when her father would call her "Little flower" or "Angel". She suddenly looked around the room thinking there was something there. "Well who is this Police Girl I never seen this gentlemen before." She turned around she was surprised to see her master here but quickly took back the picture then put it back In her diary, "It no one ok someone from my past I rather forget." Alucard looked at her and realized she was keeping a secret a juicy one at that.

Meanwhile In the underworld

Hades was watching his daughter he really wished he could adopt her but could not due to damn Zeus rule about not helping their offspring also if he did then all hell would break lose and he did not want the same fate of Zeus daughter err what was her name oh yeah thaila. He saw that some of his minions were watching her also giving Hades a sympathetic eye. "My lord we could help her if you want she is your daughter." Alecto said watching her we could disguise ourselves as member at help her out." Hades looked at them and shake his head yes" But be careful there a vampire on that property if he find out about you so will Seras will to she lucky enough not to know she a half-blood let alone thinking her seeing ghost Is normal just be careful with her." Alecto nodded and got her sister and they quickly flew to England.

Back in England

Seras saw another ghost this time a little boy looking for his mommy for as long as she could remember she been able to see ghost and talk to them kind of like that anime show called bleach she once watch but there was no hollow just ghouls and vampire. "Hey mignonette what are you looking at?" (Sorry no good with pip's accent) Seras just looked and said it was nothing she that she saw something. See she rather keep this to herself or she will be called a freak just like at the orphanage and she did not want that at all. "Hey did you hear were getting 3 new recruit and there chicks!" One of the Wild geese yelled the entire mea\n cheered at this and Seras thought she wasn't the only female here anymore well counting Sir Integra and all.

Meanwhile on Olympus

Hera saw that Hades broke the oath but wasn't saying a thing she for once decided to stay thinking this girl about this girl past she thought it would be a good idea. As Zeus came in he saw a glimpse of her and then asked who it was "who is that girl she look like on of Apollo or Aphrodite kid?" Hera turned around and said it was girl who she had been watching Zeus just nodded but decided he would watch the girl to.

As this happens the fates start turning their wheel and also getting a blue and black piece of yarn ready to snip and end another Demi-Gods life

Well end of chapter 2 what did yall think!


	3. Plane ride and meeting!

Note to Name change Seras Hikari Victoria if you want me to change the middle name please put what it should be in a review it can be Japanese or Greek preferably Greek.

Hades was sitting on his throne in the underworld watching his daughter. He saw the man in the man in the red Victorian coat he knew he was a vampire and was furious to know he changed his daughter into a vampire! His daughter was not a monster she was a delicate flower that probably why he named her after Demeter roman name Ceres. (Yes I looked that up) Seras his daughter looked sad and he knew why that man had taken her life the life she was happy with. Now she is forced to stay in a cellar during the day and then serving women to kill others of his kind. He was already registered to go to Hellsing in 2 days in a jet from America to England. While he would be there he would take time with his daughter and maybe just maybe terrify the Hellsing pet.

He swore if his daughter was abused by that man he would show his true colors and torture the man even worse than Hellsing did! He would have Alecto put him in Tartarus and watch his father use him as a host then let Percy Jackson and his gang kill him. He would make sure Seras would not remember Alucard or Hellsing she would see if Artemis would take her as a huntress and watch her from the underworld if that didn't work maybe he could get Aphrodite to put a love spell on Hermes or even Apollo and on Seras to fall in love. He hoped it wouldn't go to that he would hate to take away her free will to love.

Seras still looked like her mother Serah who was in Elysium for being a good mother and never doing anything bad. She was with the man he asked Aphrodite to pair her with. They were happy as can be but she still remembered Hades was her one true love and always would be. Just like Seras needed to find hers or that stupid vampire would claim her ( Please Alucard fans spare me hades is just being a father I mean really think about it if you are a girl a father get a tad over protective! THIS IS COMING FROM A 16 YR OLD WHOSE FATHER SAY HER BOYFFREIND IS AN ILLUSION AND ALL MEN ARE PIGS!).

The next day on the plane:

As Hades was thinking a black portal opened revealing Alucard with signature smile and clothes. "Well is this the new member of Hellsing a day dreamer!" Hades quickly looked with surprise but dismissed it shortly after seeing the man. "No I was thinking about my wife that all". Hades said with a tad weak voice to throw the man off. Alucard knew he had faked the weak voice but went with it he could be an interesting man and he had the same glare Seras give him when she's pissed off almost like they were related.

"So who is that picture of?' Hades was surprised that he knew of the picture he had of Serah and Seras. He give the picture to Alucard and was quickly astonished for the first time to see a picture of seras.  
"Yeah that my little girl Seras she probably grown up by now I'm hoping to find her in Britain if i can".  
Hades says in honest word he really did want to see his Delicate flower.

Alucard surprisingly talked to Hades for a bit till the biggest surprise came when a screen came down a picture of 2 women appeared. What was most shocking was when Seras saw her father who had left her mother when she was 8 right there.

"Daddy is that you?" Hades was shocked right in front of him was his daughter seras and she still wearing the bracelet he gave her at birth.

"Seras you grew a lot".

The hellsing heir had no clue that her new employee was the father of Seras Victoria from what she knew her father was a cop that had died in a homicide along with her mother is it possible that this man left both wife and child without paying child support (IDK if Britain has child support).

All of a sudden a calm Seras turned into a mad a one. "Where The hell were you when mom was killed!"

So it short I know please if u read the An before you would know that right now im in pain from this morning.

But I am going to continue this story the next well be 2,00 words that a promise.

Don't forget the poll and what should seras middle name be?

Till then God bless you all!


	4. An do not skip this

To everyone who liked this story

I have terrible news yesterday morning around 8 am my mother passed away fighting

cancer. She died with me and sister and dad around her so with this i need a break.

I will update soon but right now i want to remember my mother.

Here to great mother and wife who was married for 28 going on 29 yrs.

I love you to the moon and back Mom.

Odie Rivas Martinez

(March 1st 1962-November 19th 2012)


	5. Serah meet hades

Before I begin I have been getting hate mail about how I been Lying about my mother Death well first of all this is true if you want proof go to and go look for Odilia Martinez in the obituaries. 

2nd I posted because there are people on this site who have been asking and well I'm 16 in school and in girl scouts. I do not have time to check so I update by chapters or Author notes.

3rd and finally if I was lying then I would not be able to tell you the pain I saw in my mother eyes when she was in the hospital and the happiness when we said it was ok for her to go with god. 

To everyone you can replace anything from a pet to a toy but what you cannot replace is a person especially a mother love. So please stop sending the hate mail I already have too much on my mind.

Dedicated to my mother

It been a week but I'm getting up and writing, this chapter dedicated to my mother and how she meet my dad in Hellsing England style.

R.I.P Odie Martinez!

Yes I named Hades after an anime character named Dark.

30 years before Seras was born (which includes when Hades dated Serah)

It was 10 A.M and Serah was shivering in fear her boyfriend once again had beaten her thinking that she was cheating on his friend Dark mousy (whoever guess where dark mousy is from get to be in whatever story I have written). "You bitch how could you cheat on me." Her boyfriend threw a lamp at her almost hitting her. Serah was scared she didn't cheat on him all she did was ask if he wanted to see a movie but her boyfriend didn't believe her. Hades was walking to his friend house after leaving a VHS tape there as he got near the apartment he heard screaming from Serah and quickly ran up. You see Hades was bored and decided to get a peak of what a mortal life was like he befriended Serah boyfriend and quickly fell in love with Serah.

He hated seeing her in cuts and bruises from that bastard. When she asked him to see a movie he said yes and they talked a bit more about their likes and dislikes. To his surprise she always loved Greek mythology and her favorite god was him. When he saw what had happened he quickly busted in and hit Serah boyfriend on the head. He found Serah badly injured. He quickly ran her to a hospital luckily she survived. After a few weeks in the hospital and Hades steal some of Apollo healing medicine she was released. Serah quickly fell in love with Hades.

One day Serah was walking home when she saw woman in the park who had beauty beyond compare she was surrounded by beautiful plants. Serah walked up to her and said "did you plant these wonderful plants?' Demeter looked up at her and nodded. "There beautiful oh is that a rose my mother loved roses especially black roses." Demeter just smiled "Thank you my names Ceres nice to meet you. Serah shook her hand "I'm Serah and I love your name I always wanted to have a daughter and name her that, then again I've always been interested with Greek and roman mythology'. Demeter could see love in her eyes she knew she had a pure heart. "So what is your favorite tale from Mythology?" "It has to be Hades and his wife my mother read it to me every night before they stopped reading to me."

Demeter just shook off what she told her but realized it was just bed time story. Serah left and went to see Hades. Soon enough they went on their 100th date and Hades planned something special for Serah. "Greece you want to go out of the country for our 100th date?' Serah was excited but plane tickets cost too much. "I got covered don't worry now start packing I want this to be special". Serah blushed like a mad man knowing what he meant by that and started packing. Around 10 P.M they got on the plane to Greece.

Greece to Serah was beautiful from the artwork to the sculptures even the food but to Hades it was Bad memories from his brothers saying he had the underworld to getting Demeter's child. Hades thought went away when he saw Serah standing right in front of the sunset. "Man it windy up here don't you agree Dark?" Hades looked up and nodded as Serah walked down she suddenly tripped and Hades caught her. They looked at each other and Kissed passionately for a minute. That night they had fun till morning (still can't write lemon I need help with this!)

10 years later Serah was 30 and Hades 35:

Hades paced they been together for 10 years he thought it was time for her to find out the truth. Yes she was mortal but he loved her all the way to underworld. That same time Serah took a pregnancy test she was pregnant. As they both sat down for dinner Serah came out with the news "I think I'm pregnant dark."

Hades just stared the yelled "WHAT!


	6. Christmas part 1

Hey guy normally I don't skip chapter but this is the holidays so I saw the polar express so yeah I based this chapter on it! To Dragonorex I'm sorry for the lack of Serasxalucard I wanted it to be that kind of fic mixed in with father and daughter

So yes there is going to be a very good daughter and father time here,

I do not own Hellsing, Percy Jackson, or Polar express just this wonderful fan fic!

Seras 7 years old

Hades P.O.V

I was at my Lovers house with our daughter we were finishing putting up tree decoration. It was rather odd that they decorated it the day before Christmas but that didn't matter it was their happiness. The best part was that his daughter was very happy she was dancing away to a movie called the "The Polar Express" normally he did not care for these type of movies till he heard his daughter who started to sing along with the movie.

**La, la, la, la...**

**I'm wishing on a star**

**And trying to believe**

**That even though it's far**

**He'll find me Christmas Eve**

Hades smiled he knew that Seras believed in Santa and smiled bigger hearing his daughter sing. She sounded so beautiful she defiantly had her mother voice.

**I guess that Santa's busy**

**Cause he's never come around**

**I think of him**

**When Christmas Comes to Town**

Seras paused and looked at her father as she pause the movie on screen. "Daddy will you sing along with me?" Seras said in a cute tone. Hades couldn't resist besides he had a good singing voice. "Ok how about you sing with the girl and I will sign with the boy". Hades said in a soft tone. Seras nodded and played the movie. "Hold on you two may I join in on the fun?" Serah came in after seeing what was going on. "Yeah you can be in it Mommy you can sing with me!" Seras burst into joy.

**The best time of the year**

**When everyone comes home**

**With all this Christmas cheer **

**It's hard to be alone**

To hades that was true all he had was his immortal wife and his family here he indeed was very lonely till now. It seem like the fates gave him a chance with this family

**Putting up the Christmas tree**

**With friends who come around**

**It's so much fun**

**When Christmas Comes to Town**

**Presents for the children**

**Wrapped in red and green**

**All the things I've heard about**

**But never really seen**

**No one will be sleeping on**

**The night of Christmas Eve**

**Hoping Santa's on his way**

Hades laughed knowing last year he had to tire Seras out to get her to bed.

**When Santa's sleigh bells ring**

**I listen all around**

**The herald angels sing**

**I never hear a sound**

**When all the dreams of children**

**Once lost will all be found**

**That's all I want **

**When Christmas Comes to Town**

**That's all I want**

**When Christmas Comes to Town**

Seras laughed and jumped into her father lap "hey daddy is Santa Claus real?" hades looked at his daughter "Why do you ask that my little flower?" Hades replied wondering who told her he wasn't real. "A boy in my class said that Santa Claus was just you and mommy and said I was a baby" Seras by now had tears in her eyes "I'm not a baby am I daddy?" Hades was mad this boy not only made her cry but made something that made her innocent. "Of course he is real who do you think gave you that camera you wanted?" Hades replied he knew that Santa was real he saw him one night mistaken him for a guy named Pitch Black. "I knew he was real!" Seras said with joy in her voice.

"Who want to make a Gingerbread house?" Serah asked to her family she deeply loved them both she didn't care if hades was a god she only cared that he loved her and Seras. "I do mommy!' and Seras ran into the kitchen with her mother. Hades got up and went in the kitchen to and saw his daughter jumping up and down form excitement. They made the ginger bread house and decorated the Gingerbread men. Seras decorated the Gingerbread man and woman to look like her mother and father a placed them outside with a Ginger kid version of Seras making a snow man.

Soon Seras became tired and Hades saw it. "Let get you to bed ok if you don't Santa Claus won't come." Hades Said in a fatherly tone as he picked up his daughter "What about milk and cookies for Santa." Hades saw his lover put them out "your Mother got it covered little flower." Seras smiled and drifted off to sleep filled with Santa Claus and her family. Hades watched he fall asleep and put a special gift in her stocking from him. He looked to the sky and saw a sleigh with reindeer flying through the sky. Hades went to bed with his lover smiling. This was the best Christmas so far.

Well part 1 is done part 2 will be on Christmas day. Anyway yes I did add Rise of the guardian to it so what I thought it was a creative idea.

Anyway the Question still open and the prize is still there if you don't remember I asked about Hades Human name.

What anime is Dark Mosuy from? First one who answers will get to be in one of my stories of their choosing so reply soon.

Till then peace out and love your parents!


	7. Christmas chapter 2

OK here my update for part 2 of the Christmas special I was supposed to upload this sooner but I got sick.

Good news I know have a Facebook page for these stories go to my profile page and it should be there if not pm me or do the simple thing get onto face book and type in Seras Crossover the will also be on my profile

Ok contest time this is a Cover art for my main 3 stories and there some awesome prizes

1st prize get to take over 2 chapter get to meet me on Skype or Maplestory through Facebook (I prefer Facebook version) and will get to be another character for any story

2nd prize will get to be a character

Rules: It has to be your own I will check deviant art and other sites

2nd it has to go with the story!

3rd Upload all pictures to the Facebook fan page under Cover art Contest

OTHER THAN THAT HAVE FUN!

This contest end on January 31s

OK here is part 2 also I am always one for a happy Christmas but since this Hellsing there got to be that one thing that make it bad don't worry though there is plenty of love from Seras mother and father also a sneak preview of the next chapter.

It was Christmas day and Seras was an excited child this morning with so many present under the tree and candy in her stocking all that was left was her parents. She quickly ran to wake her parents up and celebrate this wonderful holiday with her parents!

Hades felt something on the bed and groaned he really did not want to be woken up he just wanted to lie here next to Serah till he heard a cute voice "Wake up daddy it Christmas Santa came!" Hades turned and looked at his daughter and smiled. He yawned and got out of bed with Serah and went into the living room with his wife

Hades gave Seras her final gift which was a Cerberus plushy and she was hugging it like no tomorrow then came the dreadful part Serah parent came (twist from the original series) and Seras mother had disgust in her eyes when she saw Hades. "Well hello Dark proposed to my daughter yet?" Said Serahs mother in a bored voice she hated this man her daughter dated. Serah mother was still mad at this sorry excuse for a man but what more is that they had a kid and she hated Seras guts she did not know why her husband loved her to her she was nothing but a bastard child.

"Hi grandma merry Christmas look what my daddy gave me!" Seras said in a cheerful mood holding her Cerberus plushy then Serah grandma did something that made Hades furious. Serah mother slapped Seras hard causing her to bleed this made not only Serah made but hades oh he was going to murder her. Seras was crying she ran to her father quickly and her grandfather quickly grabbed Seras to put her in the other room she didn't need to see this. "Why would you do that to my daughter your granddaughter?!" Serah yelled furiously. "That bastard of the daughter you have is not my granddaughter she nothing but some worthless child that going to end up like my slut daughter!' Serah mother yelled. Hades last straw was broken no one would insult his lover and no one would never insult his daughter. But his lover beat him to it and surprised him. "If you don't like Seras then you don't have to be part of her life no one asked you and she certainly won't need you because Seras is a great girl and I'm glad I had her with Hades and if you don't like her fine I ban you from ever seeing any of your grandchildren!"

Serah hated her mother Seras is a good kid she loved her as much as she loves Hades but if her mother didn't like her she wouldn't see her or any of her children. Serah mother left leaving her father. "Serah I'm sorry about your mother can I at least be in Seras life you know how much joy she bring me". Now Serah father was actually happy when he heard she was having a girl in fact he adored Seras and loved Hades he was a gentlemen and was a great father. "Hades looked at the man with gentle eyes and looked at his wife he knew she had to at least let her Father see Seras he deeply cared for her.

"Yes you can Father just make sure mom doesn't come". Serah said smiling. After that he left and Serah got Seras out of her room. "Daddy what is a slut?" Seras asked with innocence hades just looked bug eyed. He just replied "It nothing sweetie nothing that my sweet flower is." Seras just giggled. The rest of the day was just pure fun they went to the park and had a snowball fight which really was Serah pelting Hades with snowballs and looking at Christmas lights. Soon Christmas was over and Seras was exhausted she rubbed her eyes and fell asleep in her father arms.

Hades was happy just seeing Seras asleep so cutely caused him to smile. Seras was too innocent for her own good and he hoped she stayed that way because the thought of his baby girl growing up well it actually scared him the only one who would have sympathy for his daughter was Poseidon he would always help Hades. Zeus would have some sympathy after he would kill Seras or turn her into an animal. He wished Seras would not have to grow up and follow a Hero fate.

As he tucked Seras with her new favorite plushy he kissed her forehead and silently left the room and said word that could not be heard by human. "Merry Christmas my Little Flower and have happy dreams".

Before the preview this is after the whole Hades find out Serah pregnant beside this one more awesome.

Preview: ""Listen up Knight of the Dragon treat my daughter like she is Queen of England or I will make you suffer so much that I will make whatever the Hellsing's did to you feel like a walk in a park." Hades was just above his breaking point this man was not worth of his daughter all he was some lowlife scum he thought just because he was the King of Vampire didnt give him the right to use his daughter as a doormat. He was the King of Hell and if this boy decided to mess with ho=is daughter he would not only make him relive the torture he would bring him down to underworld and give him to his Kindly ones to do whatever they please.

So does the next chapter sound good Hades is found out by Alucard but now Alucard has someone who is more powerful and can probably regret the day he was born?

So yeah Review, follow, favorite, and check out Facebook till then!


	8. Sorry!

Hey guys I realise I've been lacking update here is my reasons

wifi went blank for 3 months

been studying for STAAR something i have in high school

3.I been grieving over a friend suicide

sorry I will update next week im almost done with both chapters!

Till then guys sorry again also big announcement

If you are in the Dallas/fort worth area im going to a-kon from May 31st to June 2nd so if you're going please tell me!


	9. Chapter 9:Finally a new chapter

A.N: sorry for not update so late so to make it up there will be 1 more chapter be put up this week and I promise this as I finally am out of the writer block zone on another note I will be in Europe for 2 weeks so I won't be able to update but with this I will get more ideas for this story and my hybrid one which I'm sorry to say won't be updated till after I get back.

Also I'm trying to think of some awesome abilities for Seras I already know her vampire abilities but was thinking about what powers should she get from Hades if you have any ideas please P.M me or put them in the review it will help me out with the story! One last thing while this is an Alucard x Seras fic I had some thought about Artemis coming into the story to try to convince Seras to fall out of love with Alucard especially in her eyes Seras is a strong maiden. So if you like the idea please tell me or if you think something else just put it in the review I won't mind I like ideas from people especially the one that have experience!

Also very excited they announced KH3 it has given me hope to continue. Can any of you tell I am a fan of the kingdom hearts series if not look at my new icon yeah I'm such a fan girl for kingdom hearts.

Chapter 9: Finally a new chapter!

"I'm pregnant Dark!" Serah yelled at her boyfriend who was shocked to hear this. He had just broken the oath. He looked at Serah and saw that she was scared "It's ok Serah, we will get through this. But now I have a secret to tell you and you must promise whatever happens will not leave this room, ok?" Hades looked at Serah with sympathetic eyes. He knows if the baby is born, it will have a hero or heroine fate, "What is it Dark?" Serah looked at her lover with teary eyes. "How much do you know about Demi-gods my dear?" Dark questioned. Serah looked at him. She knew all about Demi-gods. They are made when a god messes around with a mortal when they get bored of their immortal husband and wives.

"They are offspring of a mortal and a god and are usually very powerful." Serah answered as a matter of fact. Hades said softly, "What if I were to tell you that I am one of those gods-Hades to be exact." Serah just looked at him. She noticed weird things had happened. She remembers seeing 3 sisters named Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone. She chatted with them and saw them from time to time. "Then I would probably say you were bloody crazy." Serah joked around hoping it was a joke. "Serah this is not a joke I'm being honest!" Hades shouted at her. "But Dark it impossible the Greek Gods were something that faded years ago by the Catholic Church!" Serah shouted. She was a Greek major in college, and she knew the belief in the Greek Gods was ended by the Catholic faith and they persuaded the Greeks that they were fake.

"We didn't die we just moved west we always move somewhere else we just decided to move to Europe for a while." Serah look at him with an insane look. "How do I know you're not going insane?" Serah said suspiciously. Hades quickly rises up a dead mouse skeleton which frightens Serah she turns to him 'do you believe me now?' Serah nods her head slowly she thought all of the Greek myth well were just myths nothing more and nothing less. "So does this mean that the baby might be a demi-god or demi-goddess?" Serah asked concerned about the child that was growing in her womb. "Yes but I have another confession to tell that may endanger our unborn child life". Serah immediately hears concern in hades voice. Hades then explains the oath that he and his brother made to not have any more offspring and explains there a good chance that their child might not live to see they age of 16 due to the prophecy. "Dark no Hades if what you are saying is true then we can find a way to protect our child he or she deserve to live it wrong to take that away from a, life that is not yet born'. Hades is surprised by her answer it much like Maria DI Angelo but Serah was different she want afraid to speak up for someone of course she was shy in some ways but in his eyes she was a strong woman almost a goddess to him. Hades now knew he would do anything to protect this unborn child not matter what the cost he knew he could manage to get Poseidon help he always been one for kids especially for his own children.

As the month passed by they found out their unborn child was a girl both of them excited especially to hades since he only had 1 girl so far. (Correct me if I'm wrong people) The nursery was a mix of pink and black stripes they had a crib in the corner with plushy in it one including a mini Cerberus and his symbol of power the helm of darkness though it was a tad bit girlified thanks to Serah. Hades now had 1 last thing to do and that was to get Poseidon to help and possibly his blessing this way Seras would be safe near the rivers and the ocean.

He reaches Poseidon castle (Please bear with me on this) only to be greeted by Poseidon in attack position. "Brother I mean no harm." Hades says calmly to his younger brother Poseidon. "What do you want Hade? Poseidon says in a cold voice. "I need your help you see I kind of broke the oath" Poseidon is furious "You out of all of us get a woman pregnant I expect more from you Hades you usually the more cautious one of us all." Hades look up at his younger brother "I am and I'm sorry but now I'm asking you to help me out!" hades explains how he feel in love with Serah and apologizes all the way through which rare for Hades to do. "Fine I will let your little one live because I understand how much you care for the child I also grant her my blessing and she will not be harmed by my people if she ever near the sea as long as you don't tell Zeus I'm also dating a human." They both agree Hades leaves happily know his unborn daughter is safe.

8 month later Hades is happy to be called a father as he sees his daughter for the first time he never seen such a cute child and vowed again not to let any harm come to her.

Done people there your chapter now that Seras is blessed by Poseidon and is the daughter of hades and a vampire what should her abilities be please again post what you think in the review I will post the next chapter sometime this week

Till then Mizukifox signing off!


End file.
